Smoke detectors, such as commercial smoke detectors, use infrared light scattering or ionization-based techniques inside a small plastic and metallic chamber with inlets of controlled dimensions to prevent entry of unwanted particles. However, some unwanted airborne particles do make their way into the chamber, causing false alarms. Over time, these particles may also collect at the inlets of the sensor chamber, making it more difficult for smoke particles to diffuse into the chamber.
Smoke detectors are subject to a minimum threshold level of cleanliness. Below this level, maintenance is required. Such maintenance may be mandated by code, regulations, or standards, such as those provided by the National Fire Protection Association (NFPA). Another issue with existing commercial smoke detectors is the time to detection. For smoke detection to occur, the smoke particles have to travel to the detector from the source and enter the sensor chamber. The amount of time this takes is dictated by a variety of factors, such as the flow dynamics of the particles, the fire energy, and the size of the room being monitored.